We Had Nothing in Common Till Now
by Alcatrazzie
Summary: Oneshot. Mr. Potatohead has a whole new respect for the cowgirl after experiencing a night in complete darkness at Sunnyside.


**We had nothing in common till now**

Toy Story © Pixar

I own nothing besides the story idea. That is all.

Besides the fact that this is my first TS fic that I managed to finish. Excuse the dialogue and writing skills, I'm a bit rusty. Other than that enjoy.

* * *

After the sandbox incident at Sunnyside, Mr. Potatohead had become somewhat restless when being put into the toy box at night. The chest was different from Andy's granted, having more room to move around in and showed some light source through the tiny holes, but it wasn't enough light to stop him from becoming antsy.

"Something wrong, dear?" His wife asked, half asleep. He shook his head, watching her yawn and fall quickly back to dreamland, wherever that was for his her.

He wouldn't live it down if she knew he was afraid of the dark. And he was pretty sure that if word got out none of the other toys would ever let him forget it either. Especially Hamm, the miserable side of pork would laugh him into next week.

Shifting to his side he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. After all it was better than Andy's toy chest and there _was_ some light seeping in through the box. What was the problem?

That darn sandbox that was the problem. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The cold night air coming in through the unseen cracks, the smell of sand and a mix of something else, and the most important, the complete darkness that laid on him like a smothering blanket.

He opened his eyes with a quite sigh. He wasn't going to get any sleep in here that was for sure. Removing the stronghold of his wife's hand from his own, the elderly spud pushed open the lid and made his way out into the open.

The room was much brighter from Bonnie's wall nightlight to the moonlight coming in through the un-curtained windows. He sighed in relief. This was much better than the toy box.

"What are you doin' up?" The unexpected voice startled him into a near heart attack. Spinning around he spotted Jessie standing behind him, hands neatly placed on her hips, foot tapping in a light rhythm.

"I could ask the same thing about you, cowgirl." He said in a harsh whisper. Jessie stopped her foot tapping and leveled her arms to her chest, crossing them daintily over one another.

For seconds they just stared at each other in complete silence, Bonnie's light snores being the only thing that echoed off the walls and into their ears.

Finally Jessie shrugged, being the first to break the staring battle. "Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd watch the stars. Care to join me since you don't seem to have anything better to do now that yer up?"

Mr. Potatohead was taken aback. He didn't spend much time with the cowgirl in the last ten years, herself being more friendly towards Woody, Buzz, and Bo when she was still around. She occasionally hung around the Missus, chatting to her on occasion, but she hardly ever wanted to hang around him and he liked it that way. She was a bit too over energetic and too rowdy for his liking.

"Well?" She prodded. When he didn't give her an answer she shrugged, walking away toward the window. "Ok, suit yourself then. Can't say I didn't ask."

A few moments later she heard the familiar flip-flop of the spuds plastic shoes darting across the hardwood floor. Jessie allowed herself a small smile before helping him up to the window.

"So Mr. Potatohead, sure the Missus won't get jealous that you're out with another woman?"

He glared. "Won't Buzz get jealous that you're out with another man?" He bit back sarcastically.

Jessie looked at him with wide eyes before giggling. "Touché. I guess we're living dangerously tonight then."

"Yeah, guess we are."

Jessie laughed brightly, swinging her legs onto the ledge, hugging them close to her chest as she looks out the window.

After a few moments of silence Potatohead spoke again. "So, uh Jessie?" He rubbed the back of his head, a bit ashamed at how stutter-y that came out. Now he knew how Buzz felt whenever talking to the cowgirl. She just had this air about her that created distractions and in a way she was miles away from them to even be heard.

"Hmmm?" She didn't look away from the moon, her face peaceful and trainquil. He was almost ashamed to be bringing up the subject.

Key word: Almost.

"So, uh, you're afraid of the dark, right?" Her head shot back to quickly he was sure it would spin around. Her eyes grew into slits as she quietly glared at him.

"What about it?" It was safe to say that in the past ten years he and about a good fifty percent of the room made fun of Jessie for her fear of the dark. For being the roughest, toughest cowgirl in the whole west who loved to roughhouse rather than dress up and looked fancy like other girls it was pretty wild news to hear that she was scared of simple darkness.

Now, however, that fear didn't seem so strange now.

"Um…how did you become so scared of it?"

"You know why," She said disbelievingly. "I already told ya guys how I was put in storage."

"Yeah, but for how long? I don't remember you ever mentioning that." She was silent for a long time that Potatohead though she gave up on the conversation all together.

Finally, "Twenty-six years." His eyes grew wide. Twenty…._twenty-six years_? Good gosh, he'd only been in the sandbox for one night and he was already uncomfortable in the darkness. Spending twenty-six years in a box with packing peanuts as your only companions (well, he hoped there was something else it that box for the cowgirl besides four cardboard walls) was more disturbing than he could ever imagine.

Just then Mr. Potatohead's respect for the cowgirl grew four times its size that night. And would keep growing once he got to know her more like Buzz and Woody did.

He let out a low, hushed whistle. "Twenty-six years? I could hardly stand the sandbox for one night much less…" he quickly covered his mouth as Jessie gave him an interesting look.

Her face softened momentarily, a light smile appearing on her lips. "So that's why you couldn't sleep? You keep remembering the sandbox?" The spud nodded solemnly. He hoped she didn't believe in revenge and go blabbing this around the bedroom. Then again, she was a riley one that didn't show mercy towards a lot of things.

He still recalled a time where she got Woody to cross-dress after winning a bet. He didn't know what that bet was, but watching the poor Sheriff walk into the room with a pink Barbie tutu and pink matching wings was a sight he wouldn't forget real soon.

He gulped, fearing the worst. He was caught by surprise though when she hugged him quickly. He stood stone still in his spot as she retracted herself to her sitting position, this time Indian style.

" W-what was that for?"

She shrugged. "Just thought you needed it. Ain't easy is it?" She said momentarily, her eyes downcast. "Being left alone in the dark, unsure when you're going to see daylight again. Even if it was for a few hours it still had to be horrible for ya."

He nodded, understanding the reason behind the hug. She didn't pity him, like his first thoughts were; she just wanted him to know that she understood. Something he wasn't really good at doing.

"So, mind me asking, how'd you survive that long?"

"Dreaming," She put simply. "Dreaming of sunlight, of playtimes, and especially of Emily; I don't think I would have lasted that long it I didn't dream about Emily coming back for me and taking me home. I guess that was my crutch for a long time."

She stopped to rub at her eyes with her palms, groaning from lack of sleep or maybe the stress this conversation currently put on her. He wasn't exactly sure. "But the darkness still terrifies me. Even going into the toy box gives me the willies when it really shouldn't. Though Buzz has been a great help in that category." She smiled over to the bed where the slumbering space toy was currently at, glowing in the dark, illuminating the four-year-old girls face.

"Knight in shining armor," Potatohead laughed. "I have to admit; he progressed a lot from when he first arrived at Andy's."

Jessie nodded, stifling another yawn. "Maybe we should get some sleep." He said, feeling a yawn of his own coming on. "Bonnie should be awake in a few hours anyways."

"Will you be okay in the toy box?" She asked after jumping down from the window.

"Listen little missy, if you can handle twenty-six years in a cardboard box and stay somewhat sane, then I can handle spending the night inside a toy box, capiche?"

She smiled, giving him a mock salute before making her way back onto the bed beside Buzz. Mr. Potatohead gave a grunt, heaving himself up to the toy chest. He was in the middle of lifting the lid when he heard Jessie whisper to him.

He looked back. "Hey Potatohead, just remember I won't be too forgiving for you calling me somewhat sane!" And then she was gone, back to Buzz's arms or whatever. He allowed himself a small smile before jumping into the toy box and back to his own wife's arms.

Somehow in a period of a night two toys just became a little bit closer.

* * *

A/N: I did this without a beta reader, so sorry for any mistakes and if you spot any mistakes please tell me. . I'm so hopeless. Anyways thanks for reading my first Toy Story fanfic. Hope ya liked it. Reviews are welcomed along with any positive criticism. Flamers will not be tolerated.

Expect more TS fics in the future. Not too sure how close in said future that may be, but hopefully soon.


End file.
